


Complete

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief fluffy piece of nothingness that has been loitering in my WIP folder for a while now... if you don't like Tommy and Barbara as a couple with no crime involved (and no trace of a plot in this instance!) then this fic isn't for you :o)





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I rolled over and kissed Barbara deeply.

“Morning.”

She smiled, her arm sliding around me, pulling me closer.

“Mmmm, and what a wake up.”

“Any regrets?”

“Definitely not; you?”

“God no. Last night was, well to be honest with you I can’t actually find the words to do it justice.”

She laughed, her eyes sparkling, “Good grief, Thomas Lynley lost for words; I think I should put a notice in The Times!”

I tickled her, laughing myself as she squealed and tried to squirm out of my reach. 

“Tommy, stop… stop.”

I sat astride her, pinning her to the bed, “are you going to make it worth my while if I do?”

“With pleasure.”

“Oh, there will definitely be pleasure involved, I can guarantee you that.”

I leant down, nibbling at her neck while my left hand played with her right breast. She moaned wantonly, arching her back, pressing herself into my hand.

“Want… Tommy… please… oh God, please.”

I grinned wickedly, “what do you want Barbara? Tell me.”

“You… only you… only ever you.”

“How do you want me?”

“Inside me.”

“I thought you would never ask.”

I repositioned myself between her legs, tilting her hips and sliding into her welcoming depths. I closed my eyes, the feeling of completeness, of being inside her, almost overwhelming me. Slowly, I began to move.

~*~

Tommy rolled onto his back. I snuggled up to him, my head resting on his shoulder, and his arm around me.

“Damn you’re good!”

His lips brushed my forehead, “thanks for the feedback, you aren’t too shabby yourself.”

I tweaked his nose playfully, “high praise indeed!”

“Are you going to announce that in The Times too?”

“I think that might cause your mother and Hillier to have an attack of the vapours.”

His chest rumbled with laughter. “Is that a promise? If it is I will pay for both the announcements.”

“You’re a wicked, wicked man.”

“But you love me?”

I shifted so that I was lying on top of him. I traced his jawline with my fingers, staring into his eyes. “More than anything.”

He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight. “That’s good because I feel the same. We’ve wasted so much time Barbara, let’s not waste any more.”


End file.
